


Cold temperatures bring us closer together

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cold temperatures, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Set during the seeds of doom, Worry, confort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: The doctor and Sarah Jane have finally reached the research base in Antarctica but Sarah Jane collapses due to being in the cold for so long. Can the doctor help her before she dies? *set during the seeds of doom*
Relationships: 4th doctor/ Sarah Jane smith, Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 2





	Cold temperatures bring us closer together

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after rewatching the seeds of doom and I wondered what may have happened between scenes. Don’t worry there are no mature scenes as I don’t write that sort of thing.  
> I don’t own doctor who

Sarah Jane smith shivered and bit her lip as she and the doctor trudged in the freezing arctic terrain to try and reach the research base where strange things had been happening as of late. “Not much further now Sarah” the doctor says taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. Sarah Jane doesn’t tell him but she can barely feel his hand squeezing her already numb fingers and she is sure they have frostbite. Her teeth are chattering so hard that it feels like there is a ringing in her ears while her lungs are burning with the ache of the cold and snow being blown into her face. Over the howling winds Sarah Jane can barely hear the doctor yell “there it is” as he points to a small building just a bit of a ways into the distance. Sarah Jane tightens her coat and pulls the brim of her hood tighter around her face as she forces her legs to carry her just that last stretch of distance. 

Once they reach the research lab the doctor stops to knock harshly on the door while Sarah Jane leans her head against the doctor’s shoulder trying to catch her breath and rest for a moment. A man answers the door and ushers them inside. A concerned look crosses the man’s face as he looks at Sarah Jane. “What’s wrong” she asks, mumbling as she is feeling more and more tired by the second. “Your lips and face ma’am are blue, is there any chance you could have frostbite, I mean we must get you out of those wet clothes immediately before you catch your death from pneumonia”. “Is it cold I really hadn’t noticed” Sarah Jane says sarcastically as her eyes begin to close and she wobbly moves on her feet. “Sarah” the doctor says in alarm turning around to catch her as she stumbles into his arms. “You’re warm Doctor” she mumbles softly burying her face into the crook of the doctor’s neck. “That’s not a good sign” the researcher says with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. “She should be warming up by now and seeing as she is feeling sleepy, that means she may be going into shock”. The doctor urgently pulls the wet coat off of Sarah Jane and unravels his scarf from around his neck. He wraps the scarf around Sarah Jane and then once he removes his thick coat he wraps it around her trying to give some of his body heat to her as time lords have a higher body temperature than humans. The Doctor picks Sarah Jane up into his arms and his hearts beat with worry and concern as she limply lies there, doesn’t open her eyes, and only makes a low groaning noise. “Is there a place I can lay her down and watch over her” the doctor asks. “Of course” the researcher says leading them to a bunker room just off the main area. The doctor lays Sarah Jane down on one of the beds and the researcher turns to him. “I have some water we can warm up and put rags in and i also have some heating pads to cover her in if you want” he says. “Good I’ll stay here if you don’t mind while you fetch those things” the doctor says. “Of course” the man says leaving the room with the nod of his head. The doctor wills his body temperature to rise to a warmer degree and then gently places his hand on Sarah Jane's cheek. The doctor winces at how cold to the touch Sarah Jane really is. “Oh Sarah” he whispers as she sighs nuzzling into the warmth of his hand. With his other hand he brushes her bangs out of her eyes and hopes she will be alright.

The researcher soon returns with the promised rags and heating pads. The Doctor places a rag on Sarah Jane's forehead and one on her neck. He takes the two small heating pads and places one on her stomach, pulling up her shirt ever so slightly so as to get direct contact with the heat and finally he puts the second heating pad on her feet and pulls the blanket up over her. After a minute or two and the articles of warmth have cooled the Doctor removes them and uses his hand to feel her temperature again. The doctor frowns. She's only warmed up just slightly and there’s only one other thing I can think of to raise her body temperature quickly. 

The doctor goes to the other side of the bed and lays beside Sarah Jane and pulls her close to  
Him so her head is on his chest. She sighs soothingly in her sleep and her arm wraps around him. The doctor holds her close, feeling her heartbeat close to his two heartbeats and it seems to reassure him that his closest friend is still alive. He pulls the blanket back up over them and lays his head on top of Sarah janes. “Get some rest and please be okay sarah” he whispers, kissing the top of her hair and closes his eyes as he too falls asleep alongside her. 

With a groan Sarah Jane feels herself beginning to wake up. Oddly though she feels a warm heavy weight surrounding her and shielding her as if it is to protect her. She opens her eyes fully and as she does they widen at the sight of the doctor so close to her as his arms are wrapped around her and his face has a serene and peaceful look about it as he snores softly in his sleep. “Doctor” she whispers. The doctor's eyes snap open at the sound of her voice and his face immediately shows signs of relief. “Oh Sarah are you feeling better are you warmer now”? “Yes” she says with a wince. “My head hurts though oh Doctor what happened”? He frowns as he sits up and pulls away from the embrace he has with her and it immediately makes her feel a little lonely from the loss of contact. “Sarah you collapsed and went into shock from how low your body temperature had gotten due to the cold outside”. “I brought you in here and did everything I could to bring your temperature back up and for a moment I was worried I had lost you as you just weren’t responding to any of the heat treatments I was trying so I did the last thing I could think of and that was to hold you while you slept, I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable Sarah”. Sarah Jane shakes her head with a smile on her face. “It didn’t make me uncomfortable at all you saved my life Doctor I have to thank you”. The doctor's eyes soften. “Oh Sarah you don’t have to thank me I was just doing what I had to in order to protect you”. She smiles softly snd hugs him again. “I still want to thank you doctor and honestly I think of you as my closest friend as well”. The doctors face splits into a wide grin as he pets her head. “I’m just glad you’re feeling better now how about you and I go and figure out what is causing trouble in this lab”? Sarah Jane hops off of the bed and takes the doctor’s hand in hers. “Well then doctor count me in” she says pulling the doctor behind her.


End file.
